This invention relates to a deferred-action battery that is activated by the introduction of electrolyte into the area occupied by the cell plates at a predetermined time.
Increased emphasis on the safety of weapons systems which may be exposed to abnormal environments, such as fire, and crash forces, has resulted in the need for a new type battery that would be immune to premature activation. Such batteries have become objects of increasing interest as a power source of electrical energy, in fact they are indispensable to a modern arsenal.
A serious difficulty of prior deferred-action batteries has resided in their premature activation on exposure to high temperatures and varied types of external pressures. In addition, such batteries often malfunction due to internal deterioration or damage to the ampoule containing the electrolyte. Another deficiency of former devices is their vulnerability to activation from the heat generated by mechanical stresses resulting from a crash environment.